


Liability

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Cults, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, Flashbacks, Gen, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Horror, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Trans Character, heredity movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: After Sonny is killed in a freak car accident. Rafael starts to notice that his boyfriends family is not what they seem to be.*AU based on the movie Heredity*





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been in a huge writing slump and a bunch of other stuff and at first this AU was a joke (thanks Casper) but here it is! 
> 
> -this chapter takes place after Sonnys death with Rafael at his funeral and trying to make sense of all of it 
> 
> Additional tws: description of death and decapitation (if you’ve seen the movie you know what That ‘scene’ is), animal death, and light hints of suicidal ideation

Rafael didn’t know all the details, No one would tell him what really happened. All he knew was that his boyfriends decapitated head was lying on the side of a highway and that the police couldn’t find it yet. 

He didn’t understand any of it, Sonny hates- hated parties; why was he even there? It didn’t make sense to him. 

When they recovered his head about a day and a half later they finally were able to do an autopsy; he found out that his boyfriend was on the verge of dying anyway due to his peanut allergies and that the impact of the pole was more likely a less painful way for him to die. 

It still didn’t make sense to Rafael, Sonny was so deathly allergic to peanuts that he couldn’t breathe if a kid sitting three seats away from him was eating a peanut butter sandwich at lunch. How could he not sense it? There’s no way Sonny would accidentally eat something with peanuts, or on purpose. 

He couldn’t believe anything he was hearing. What was even happening? 

When he got to the funeral house he remembers Sonny's mother screaming, and was barely able to hold herself up while her husband held her, Sonny's sister, Bella said nothing. 

Bella was the one who took Sonny to the party, this was all her fault. He thought; she was probably hooking up with some mediocre looking guy or drinking or getting high while his boyfriend could barely breathe and was dying. She’s the one who sprung the car around and hit the pole. She’s the reason why Sonny was dead. 

Or so he thought at first. 

Rafael, Sonny, and his family were just at the funeral parlor a month before for Sonny's grandmother. Rafael noticed the difference in tone and Grief at Sonny's funeral. 

Rafael had came for support for Sonny, who honestly; was the only one of his family members who were affected by her death. 

He knew that Sonny and his grandmother were close, even though she would always say to him how she wishes Sonny was a girl and he knew that always bothered him. 

The rest of his family had almost zero reaction to her death. His mother seemed to know nothing about her own mother and never looked sad, his father was just silent, and Bella looked bored and that she just wanted to go home. 

And now, at Sonny’s funeral; his mother was screaming and sobbing, Rafael swore that she heard him say “I just want to die”, it broke his heart because that was exactly what he was thinking to himself. His father was calm, but you could see the pain in his eyes, you could tell he was only keeping strong for his wife. And Bella looked like she hasn’t slept for days and never spoke a word to anyone the whole funeral. 

It didn’t feel right. Nothing felt right, he felt like he was going to throw up. 

Him and Sonny were together for a year and a half, which seems like forever to him. Sonny was the kindest person he has ever met, he was sweet and loving; he didn’t deserve to die like this. 

He notices a woman, maybe a distant aunt? Place some wooden mat with a craving on Sonny's coffin, his funeral wasn’t an open casket for the obvious reasons. Rafael was too far away to see exactly what it was or what the craving was but it seemed off to him. 

He looked around the room and noticed a strange man just standing in the corner of the room. With nothing but a blank stare. 

Rafael felt even more uneasy. 

When they were lowering Sonny into the ground he was numb. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was never going to see the love of his life ever again and it didn’t feel real. 

Sonny’s mother tried to jump into the coffin, while sobbing and screaming “no no no no please don’t take my baby please!” It made him feel sick. 

He wished he could jump into the coffin with Sonny, just to be with him for the rest of eternity. 

This couldn’t be real. 

After the burial he sat at the spot for a while, looking at the placeholder that just says “Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi jr. (2003-2019)” for now, before they put in the headstone in a few months or so. 

He felt lost, and started sobbing. 

“God I’m so fucking sorry, this doesn’t make sense, why did you eat that stupid fucking peice of cake you idiot! You should be alive, here with me. This isn’t fucking fair!” Rafael didn’t realize how hard he was sobbing and screaming until he felt a hand softy touch his back. 

He looked up and it was Bella, her eyes were dark and she was pale as a ghost. After a moment she softly whispered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kill him.” In a soft yet, dead tone. 

It caught him off guard, “I-“ he sniffed and wiped his eyes, “I wasn’t blaming you-“ 

“No. But I know you do. I can feel it.” 

Rafael looked guilty, it was true. But he wasn’t going to say it to her face. 

After another moment past Rafael got the courage to ask, “what exactly happened?” He asked in a low voice, trying to hide his tears. 

Bella sat up and sighed, almost as if she’s annoyed with telling him how his own fucking boyfriend died. 

“He was acting weird all day,” she starts, “earlier that day he just walked into the woods and almost got lost, when dad found him he says that he didn’t remember anything, we just thought something triggered a dissociating episode.” 

It takes her a moment to continue, it made Rafael feel sick knowing what she was about to tell him. 

“So, mom forced me to take him to the party I was going to that night. He didn’t even want to go, you knew how much he hated parties.” She stops again to take a deep breath. “I was trying to hook up with his girl in my English class and I brought weed so I could smoke and hang out with her, I didn’t want Sonny to bother me or rat me out to our parties so I told him to try to mingle and eat some cake.” 

She starts crying and Rafael could feel his heart break for her. “I-I-... about ten minutes later, he came into the room and I saw he couldn’t breathe. So I got him in the car and drove nearly eighty miles per hour down the highway, he was really having trouble breathing so he stuck his head out the window. It was dark and there was a dead deer in the road, when I swerved out of the way all I heard was a snap.” 

Rafael couldn’t help himself from sobbing. It wasn’t fair. How could the most sweetest, and pure hearted person he knew die so awfully? God he couldn’t even imagine what Sonny's last thoughts were. 

“It went silent and I just knew. I was numb and I couldn’t look into the back seat and just drove myself home as if nothing happened.” He noticed that she was shaking, tears ran down his eyes at and the image of that happening to the love of his life would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

It went completely silent. Almost so aliens that it was numbing Rafael, he didn’t even notice until a bird flew at him and Bella. 

She screamed, making Rafael jump and look at the ground to see what she was screaming at. 

The bird that had just flew at them had no head. 

Rafael felt like he was going to be sick again, he almost tripped on his feet and looked in horror. 

This couldn’t be a coincidence. There was no fucking way this was a coincidence. 

Rafael felt himself going into a panic attack. What kind of sick fucking joke is this? 

He looked around to see who could have done it but when he looked up the graveyard was empty, him and Bella were the only two people who stayed after the burial. 

How could this happen? Decapitated birds just don’t fly off, and no one was around. 

It was almost like it was a sign that he had to find out.

“Are you okay?” Bella finally asks, getting him out of his thoughts. 

“What the fuck was that? Who could be that sick-“ 

While he’s rambling he notices that Bella looked paler than before and that her pupils shrunk. 

She cut him off, “who knows. It’s just a bird.” She says in a deadpan voice before walking away. 

What the actual fuck was that? He thought to himself. 

“None of this can be real,” Rafael said to himself, “I’m just grieving and this is all in my head,” he kept telling himself, hoping to god it was true. 

It didn’t make sense, none of it. The change in tone, how Sonny died in a freak accident a month after his grandmother who he was close to, Sonny's odd behavior before his death. None of it made absolutely no sense to Rafael. 

And he was going to try to find out why.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy 🥰 tell me what you think! 
> 
> My Twitter: @bottomcarisi


End file.
